Insecurities
by gossipplleekswiftiegirl
Summary: My first one-shot Faberry fic. Features Faberry's friendship... / After singing I Feel Pretty-Unpretty, Rachel and Quinn talk about insecurities.


**_Disclaimer: After I Feel Pretty/Unpretty, this fic popped into my head and I just had to post it here. I'm sorry if this somehow ruins Quinn's backstory, but it seemed appropriate so I included it here._**

**_Summary: Rachel and Quinn talk about insecurities._**

**[faberry]**

Quinn looked at Rachel longingly, the brunette looked back at the blonde like she was about to cry. She did. A stray tear escaped her beautiful eyes, she brushed it away quickly. The blonde comforted her with a pat on the back and Rachel smiled at Quinn.

Both girls were oblivious to the sound of thunderous claps bursting throughout the entire room. This made Rachel's grin even wider and Quinn smiled along with her as well.

Rachel and Quinn stood up and both took a bow, and then something happened that took everyone aback. Quinn pulled the tiny brunette in for a hug and Rachel was more than glad to embrace the blonde back.

Santana, Finn, Puck, and Mercedes were the ones most shocked by the scene that is taking place in front of them.

When the girls broke apart, it was suddenly awkward. Rachel gave Quinn a shy smile and then said to the entire class, "I.. I uh.. I gotta go." She quickly grabbed her things and hurriedly left the room to only God knows where.

Quinn couldn't help but wonder, _'What the hell just happened?'_

Finn stood up and put an arm round his girlfriend. He whispered, "What the hell happened?" Quinn looked at him and shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Can I just say that you guys looked totally _gay_after singing that mash-up?" Santana said to Quinn and Quinn glared at her. The entire class were all awaiting Quinn's reaction, even Mr. Schue is patiently waiting for any reaction.

"Oh yeah? We look _gay_? Well, not as much as how **you **and **Britt **looked _gay_in that number you did with Ms. Holliday."

The entire club gasped and Santana's mouth was agape, but she couldn't say anything. Brittany looked half-embarrassed by Quinn's comment.

"Landslide?" Brittany asked Quinn. "Yeah, that Landslide song. No offense Britt." Quinn said and Brittany just smiled and nodded in her fellow blonde's direction.

"If you're not going to say anything Santana, you may as well close your mouth." Quinn said in her best HBIC voice. Santana looked shocked, but did as she was told.

"Now if y'all excuse me, I'm gonna go find out what's upsetting Rachel." That emitted a response from Santana.

"Wait, first you sing a mash-up with her, and now you're calling her by her first name? What happened Quinn? Have you been transitioned from a devil down under to an angel from above?"

_'Typical Santana_.' Quinn thought. "No Santana, I've changed. You should try changing too. It's good for you." Without waiting for an insult from her frenemy, she grabbed her things too, and exited the choir room, trailing after wherever Rachel went.

She found her in the library, sitting alone, eyes closed, iPhone in her hand and earphones plugged in. She was completely oblivious that Quinn was there with her, that she's not alone now.

Rachel opened her eyes and jumped a little when she saw her blonde friend. Quinn giggled and took a seat beside her.

Rachel unplugged the earphones and Quinn quickly apologized. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"It's no… problem Quinn," Rachel assured her, her voice hesitant. Quinn sensed her friend's hesitation and said, "Are you okay? Do you want me to leave or would you like some company?"

It was Rachel's turn to giggle. "It's okay Quinn, I would love for you to be here with me." Then Quinn pointed out the obvious.

"So what was your reason for your sudden walk-out, Rach? Go on, tell me. I would love to know."

_'Rach? That sounded foreign coming from one Quinn Fabray…'_ Rachel thought silently and Quinn snapped her fingers in her face.

"Rachel, Rachel are you okay?"

"I'm fine, sorry I kinda spaced out on you."

"It's okay. Are you okay to answer me now?"

"Yes, I'm ready. I.. I uh.. I walked out because.. because of **you**." Quinn looked shocked upon Rachel's confession.

"Of.. of **me**?"

"Yup, I have always been jealous of you. You're beautiful Quinn, you are so beautiful. I just don't feel that about myself, you know?" Quinn nodded and let her continue.

"When you enter a room, heads turn. When I walk into a room, nothing. There's completely no reaction. I just.. I just feel unappreciated very much." A tear slid down her cheek upon saying all this.

Quinn cupped her friend's chin and she looked at her tearfully. "Hey, hey don't.. don't be like this Rachel. You're pretty, you really are. You're just insecure, that's all." Rachel did as she was told and stopped her tears from flowing.

"Why are you suddenly being so nice to me Quinn? This isn't like you at all."

"Because I can totally relate to what you're feeling right now." Quinn replied, her voice pure of honesty. Rachel was stunned.

"Huh, how can you, of all people relate to what I am feeling right now?"

"Because I was you. I used to be so insecure of how I look, how I wasn't appreciated that much. I used to be chubby, I had zits everywhere on my face, hell my name isn't even Quinn Fabray."

"WHAT?" Rachel screamed a little louder, but she didn't mean to. The head librarian glowered at them and said, "Be quiet in there."

Both girls nodded before Quinn continued telling Rachel her story.

"My real name is Lucy Quinn Fabray. I wasn't skinny back then, I was chubby just like Lauren. I didn't have any friends, no one would talk to me. Back at my old school, Bellview High, my classmates would call me names, but one really stuck to me: **Lucy Caboosey**. I can't deal with being overweight anymore, so when my dad moved here and got a raise, I asked him for a nose job. He said yes, and I transferred at McKinley. I worked out a lot, joined ballet, and signed up for the Cheerios. In that moment, I was the skinny bitch everyone knew I was. That's why I did all those things; I tormented you, I slushied you, I called you names, I talk behind your back, I did all those because I was also insecure. But I'm never going back, I'm never going back to that terrible looking, fat Lucy Quinn girl and that HBIC Quinn girl. Now, I'm just Quinn. And now, I'm going to become prom queen."

Rachel was surprised that Quinn had said all those things in one breath, without even shedding any tears.

"I'm sorry," Was all that came out of the brunette's mouth.

"You didn't do anything Rachel, I'm the one who should be saying that to you.. not the other way around."

Rachel nodded. "It's okay, I forgive you Quinn." but Quinn was unsure. "How could you? I made your life one heck of a living hell, so how can you even think about forgiving me?"

Rachel patted her friend's shoulders and said, "Because I now knew what you felt like; you becoming, err, feeling like a loser like me."

"Face it, we're all losers, we shouldn't have to hide it." Quinn said and they smiled at each other.

"You know what, Quinn?" Rachel asks.

"No, what?" Quinn asks back.

"I'm thinking of cancelling my nose-job appointment." Rachel said with a smile.

"That's great!" Quinn smiled too, before adding, "Um, wait, may I ask why?"

"Because right now, I feel pretty in my own body; changing my nose won't make me truly me. And I have you to thank for that."

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way now. Oh, and you're welcome Rachel."

They stood up, and with another friendly embrace, they left the library and proceeded to go back to the choir room, both girls with sweet smiles playing on their lips.

**Neither of them was insecure anymore.**

_**FIN.**_

_**A/N: Please tell me what you think! Go, go review now! **_**:)**


End file.
